


Non-Playable Audiobook

by Dunadan



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunadan/pseuds/Dunadan
Summary: Of all the fictional worlds to wake up inside, the world of darkness as presented in Bloodlines is an awful choice.Sadly, Olivia didnt get a choice when she found herself there. Fortunately, she knows the game a little too well. Pity she doesn't know how to use that knowledge.All spoilers and assumes you are familiar with the game





	Non-Playable Audiobook

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Non-Playable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351053) by [MsOuroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOuroboros/pseuds/MsOuroboros). 

> This is an audio recording of the fanfiction written by MsOuroboros, made with the creator's permission. This does not claim credit for any of the writing.


End file.
